Christina (S12 Rookie)
Biography Season 12 (12.11) * 28 years old from Texas and hoping to be a DCC this year. This is her fifth year auditioning. to her cut from training camp It might seem like coming into training camp a second time would be easier, but it’s actually the opposite – it adds a lot more pressure. She has been called into the office this year. She has tried everything she could. She’s shown them different looks, improved on performed, she has taken everything they’ve told her and applied it. She hopes this is her year to make the team. If she’s there when they announce the team, it will be something she’s waited to hear for a long time. Confessionals Total: x Season 12: 30 (4th most) Season 12 (12.1) * I came back because I have unfinished business to take care of. I have been a TCC before flashback. I want to be given another chance. It’s something that I had to just give one more shot, cause I think I really am a good fit for this team. * So relieved. I’m excited. I hope they still see something in me, so I’m glad they’re giving me another chance, at least for this round. (12.3) * Ramos says her outfit is pretty special So, I’m doing this salsa-y number, so I of course had to have a fringe for that. * I gave it my all today in my solo and performance on the field, so… I’m gonna cry. I’ve been here before. I’ve been here four other times. So, I just really want a spot in Training Camp this year. * This is my fifth-year auditioning, so this is huge. I’m … I can’t even speak. (12.4) * workshop We’re on a bit of a time crunch before tonight’s rehearsal, so I’m just trying to take all of the mental notes that I can from the feedback today, and apply to my dancing tonight in practice. (12.5) * Three years ago, the last time I was in training camp, I pulled my hamstring on my right side, which is my jump split side. You have to do the jump split correctly, because if you land wrong, there goes your hamstring. You could hurt your hip. You could hurt your lower back. * We’re all thinking it’s a cut night, but you never know. Training camp is just full of surprises, so you never know. (12.6) * Green’s choreography is fast. He’s teaching it fast. It’s very intricate and very detailed, so it’s very hard to pick up. (12.9) * office You know, to be honest, I’m not really sure what this will be about. We are at the end of training camp and there are still cuts to be made, so that is something that is in the back of my head. * office I’m relieved I wasn’t cut. I mean, this is the end of training camp. This is when they’ll make their final decision, so I’m glad they gave me the feedback I needed and I have to go home and apply it, because there’s no time left. * class I’m actually a cycling instructor, so I teach this probably six to eight times a week. I’m kind of excited today to show off a little bit. (12.10) * This is the end of week seven. This is the farthest I’ve ever made it into training camp. I mean, we have one more week left. They still have cuts to make, so this is it. * We were kind of scrambling; we were all confused. We didn’t know what we were supposed to do. So, we were kind of a hot mess out there. (12.11) * The veterans have been away for a week at the Hall of Fame Game, but now they’re back. Tonight, I need to show Kelli and Judy that I have fixed all of the corrections that they wanted me to fix and I’m ready to be a cheerleader. * I haven’t practiced all summer on the end, and I was just curve ball tonight on the end, so that was a little, that was a little off tonight. * Biography (12.12) * I’ve literally been trying to make this team, so it’s a lot of work, a lot of time, so it’s very nerve-wracking. * This isn’t our first field rehearsal. We have been on the field a couple of times this summer, but it’s kind of like you’re dancing for your life at this point. There’s one more cut to make so we have to give it literally everything we have tonight. * We look like wet dogs out here. We’re sweating. It’s very tiring. It’s exhausting, but it’s part of the game, so we have to get used to it. * being called into the office Tonight obviously feels scary. I mean, we are the end of training camp, and… we’re so emotionally, physically, mentally drained. * office This is my fifth time auditioning and I’ve done everything I can at this point, I feel like. * office I have mixed emotions. This has been stressful, but I survived another night, and I’m very, very happy and thankful for that. When Kelli told me that I’d earned her respect that meant so much to me. So… (12.13) * We still don’t even know if we made the team. The worst thing that could happen tonight is they could cut me. I mean, let’s be honest. This is something I’ve been chasing for five years. I mean, this has been a long time coming. * Teary Tonight’s obviously very stressful, and you know, honestly, I think I’m just really tired. It’s been a long night. But, it’s the end, so we’re just trying to stay strong. * I spent almost my entire 20s trying to make this team, and it’s finally here. So, my dream did come true. Absolutely. Finally, finally. * I’m really just trying to hold it together, you know? I just can’t believe I’m standing here in this photo as a DCC. I really have been thinking about this for years. * I’m feeling confident-ish. I mean, I’m definitely nervous. We’re all trying to remember every critique, every detail that we need to know for tonight. * I’m about to cry. I can’t believe that I’m standing here right now. This is crazy. * cheerleader confessional of season I’m so happy that I never gave up. This was all so, so worth it. There was probably eight different times I was almost tearing up, because I was just looking up at the stands and thinking ‘I can’t believe I’m here.’ Commentary Season 12 (12.1) * “She’s cute, fresh, new haircut. I thought she did well.” – Charlotte, “Yeah, she was great today.” – J * of episode confessional I thought Christina looked really cute and fresh today. I’m hoping for her. I’m pulling for her. – K (12.3) * Christina, I thought, killed it. She was one of my favorites. – Ramos * “Christina’s kicks are struggling. Is this her weak spot?” – K (12.4) * “Christina, right? I didn’t want to keep watching you, because you keep having little clunky moments. But then I could not stop watching you.” – Cassie Trammell (12.6) * “Christina, you didn’t flirt with me. Wow me. Pretend I’m some hot little guy up here watching you guys in your uniforms. Perform and make me be like, ‘whoa, I want to see her.’ Yeah?” – Melissa Rycroft (12.7) * “I’m enjoying Christina.” – K * You seem pretty strong and confident. What’s your name? says her name Yeah, you seem pretty strong and confident. – Denise Dicharry * I think we got the best we’re going to get out of her. – K/ I agree. – Kitty Carter/ And I’m not sure her best is our greatest. – K/ The problem with her is she’s selective. – KC/ Is she stronger to you than Brennan? – K/ Um, no. – J/ I think they’re about to same to me. – KC (12.9) * “Christina looks tired.” – J, “There’s something alarming that she’s so out of breath.” – K * Christina wasn’t as fun to watch as I was hoping. I really wanted to see an energy come out of her face, and that’s kind of what I see when she dances. She really needs to elevate it. – Melissa Rycroft spin class * “I really am obsessed with your haircut.” – RaeLynn (12.10) * “Christina, look at your lines.” – J * “Christina, you’re not even when you go across. Like you go four steps, and then you hold up.” – J * of episode confessional Christina’s going to have to demand attention. She’s gonna have to command the room more. – K (12.11) * “Are you seeing Christina’s kicks?” – J, “She’s struggling.” – K, “Christina was early.” – J * “Christina, your kicks were low that time and your timing’s off. When you’re on the end, and you have to point your foot, you were before everyone else. The kick-line is one place where there can’t be mistakes and there can’t be timing issues.” – J * “I think Christina’s give us her all.” – K * at her cameo photos Her body language doesn’t excite me. – K/ Yeah, I don’t remember her being quite so blah. – J/ Quite so blah. – K… at her sideline photos Back to her sideline stuff. She’s cute. – K/ She’s sporty cute. – J/ But there’s no figure. – K… of jump splits And she’s tilted over. That landing kind of scares me. Any concerns? – K/ I’m kind of flustered. – J (12.12) * Christina’s still sluggish. – J/ Did you? Christina’s sluggish? – K * Christina, she might be a blender for me right now. – Kitty Carter * “Christina’s early on her arms every time.” – J, “Low left kick.” – K, “Right and left.” – J, “No, that left leg is just not gonna get there.” – K * “Christina, higher, more pointed left leg on all kicks.” – K * I feel like Christina knows she’s on a magic carpet ride and I also get the feeling from her expressions that she thinks the carpet’s about to be ripped out from under her. – K * Yard lines, Savannah, and yard lines, Christina. You overshot your yard line. – K * [[Taryn]’s boring] “So is Christina.” – K, “She’s just wronging a lot.” – J, “You know, when you single them out like that, it helps me when I can compare them to a Lauren.” – K (12.13) * “Tonight, Kelli and I are really going to be watching Savannah and Christina because we can’t put somebody out on the field with thousands of people watching them on game day if they’re not ready.” – J * “She’s got a little fire in her tonight.” – K * “Christina’s losing steam.” – K * You’ve been better all night tonight until that last couple eight counts; we lost your energy there. – K * team is announced For somebody like Christina, I would say she is living proof that persistence and hard work has paid off for her. – K * Christina needs to dance more with her backside. – K * See, Christina, from this angle you’re fine. Do the same thing from your backside. Go back in your head to the rehearsal where you were fighting for your life dancing. On your back,you’re your slaps her own rear… use your assets. – K Office Visits Season 12 (12.9) * episode, 1st of 2 called in K says that they noticed that she was getting winded during one of their one-minute routines tonight, and that a game is three hours’ worth. They will have close-ups of cheerleaders, and it could be overtime three and a half hours later, and it could be exhausting. It doesn’t add up, because Christina’s a fitness instructor. Christina says she always feels like her stamina is pretty high, because she teaches spin classes. But she thinks she’s thinking and trying to hit the motions, and she’s forgetting to breathe. J says watching her tonight, it did not look like she’d be able to make it through a three-hour game. Christina says she’ll fix that and breathe when she dances, because she thinks that’s her issue with that. J says, ‘let’s hope,’ and K says ‘breathe.’ leaves. K tells J, ‘I don’t breathe’ is new. (12.12) * of episode, 2nd of 3 K says before the have any kind of conversation, she asks Christina what she would want to tell them. Christina says that she’s working really hard. She’s working so hard, and she just feels like she has for a long time to try to make this team, and she takes it very seriously. And, she’s trying to do everything she can. Every critique they give her she writes down after practice, she’s makes sure she goes through and fixes. K says she doesn’t have a lot of notes about low kicks this year. She asks J, who says they were low today. J adds that she thinks her memory sometimes, whether it’s stress and everything going around her, she’s showing that. But she has a bright smile. K says she thinks after five years, she’s earned their respect. She’s done everything and more that they’ve asked of her. She would like to see her make this team. She can’t guarantee that she’ll make this team. But she thinks she’s earned a place to be in consideration to make this team. She should be confident in who she is and entertain them. Other Season 12 (12.1) * Fake confessional – “In the cheerleading world it doesn’t get any better than this!” * First one in line for prelims – is #1 * Shown when Kelli mentions five returning TCC’s in her speech to the candidates (12.2) * Shown being invited to finals (12.3) * Solo performance is shown * Shown being invited to training camp (12.4) * Introduces herself at the first meeting: is almost completely deaf in her left ear (12.5) * Makeover glamor shot (no ‘before’ shot) (12.11) * Her cameo photo is shown when Kelli mentions some of the rookies not having a ‘wow’ cameo * They fake her being a office visit at the end of the episode in a pre-commercial teaser, but she is not shown being called in (12.12) * The judges scores can be seen on her audition photo: 11 yeses, 3 maybes, 1 no * One of five rookies specifically asked to perform by Judy at the final practice (12.13) * Locker room cameo photo briefly shown * In Kelli’s pre-game speech, she says how the journey has been five years for some of the rookies (referring to Christina) Misc. * Has brown hair in Season 9, and from Season 12 on, she has blonde hair Category:DCC Category:Returnee Category:Successful Returnee Category:3 years Category:TCC Category:S12 Rookie